gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
The Master and the Molotov
|location = Firefly Island, Hove Beach |target = Mikhail Faustin |fail = Wasted Busted Faustin gets away |reward = None |unlocks = Russian Revolution |unlockedby = Rigged to Blow |protagonists = Niko Bellic|size = 240px |todo = Go to Faustin's club. Faustin is inside Perestroika. Faustin is getting away. Chase him. }} The Master and the Molotov is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Dimitri Rascalov from the Hove Beach district of Broker, Liberty City. This mission introduces the fire escape stairs and Body Armor to the player. Description The Petrovic Family are threatening to kill Dimitri if his leader, Mikhail Faustin is not killed soon. Niko is sent by Dimitri to kill Faustin because Faustin's recklessness is getting out of control. Kenny Petrovic also wants revenge on Mikhail for ordering the killing of his son Lenny and destroying his garage in Bohan. Dimitri explains that he was able to negotiate with Petrovic so that only Faustin would be killed. Dimitri tells Petrovic that Niko was just a hired gun, and Petrovic is willing to spare Niko on the condition that Niko kills Faustin himself. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Get to Faustin's club. * Let Faustin enter Perestroika. * Confront Faustin and defeat his guards, then attack him. * If Faustin escapes from the bar, chase and kill him. Walkthrough Head over to Perestroika (if the player has no armor, Dimitri texts Niko and explains that he has left some at the side of the club, the armor will be marked by a blue dot at the east side of the club). Niko confronts Faustin, who sends some of his goons to kill him whilst he escapes. Use a Shotgun to kill the two thugs close to Niko and take cover to kill all the others in the room, one will be behind the bar and the other near the stage. Once all the thugs are killed, a cutscene will show Faustin escaping to the back of the club. Follow him, killing the two goons behind the stage and all the others in the alleyway behind the club, (the thugs will drop near $2,000 in cash during this mission, so be sure to collect all the money for an easy profit). Finally, climb the stairs at the end of the alleyway to confront Faustin, who will be waiting for Niko at the roof of the club. On the roof, Faustin warns Niko that Dimitri will betray him, as America has made him "greedy". Niko ignores this and executes Faustin, who falls off the roof to his death. After Faustin's death, Niko phones Dimitri to inform him. Dimitri tells Niko he did the right thing and that he will talk to Kenny Petrovic. Tips * It is possible to kill Faustin before he reaches the rooftop where the assassination occurs. This will require a Rocket Launcher or a well placed grenade. When Niko enters the club, head to the left and at the door to allow people to escape. When Faustin appears inside, firing at the wall above him should be enough to kill him in the explosion. Deaths * Mikhail Faustin - Killed by Niko on the orders of Dimitri Rascalov. * Numerous members of the Faustin Bratva (optional) - Killed by Niko in order to confront Faustin. Reward There is no reward for completing this mission, but the mission Russian Revolution is unlocked (providing the missions Concrete Jungle and Shadow have been completed) following Dimitri's phone call to Niko. Aftermath Niko phones Dimitri to inform him of Faustin's death, with Dimitri telling Niko he will speak with Petrovic. A short time later, Dimitri phones Niko (or vice-versa) and asks Niko to meet him at a warehouse in East Hook. Weazel News (Radio) "Police reports are telling us there's been a violent shootout at a nightclub in Hove Beach. Mike Whitley at the scene. Mike Whitley: ''"That's right, i'm inside the Perestroika nightclub, scene of a bloodbath. We've got several people who may be dead and blood everywhere...it's just horrific. One of the dead is thought to be the club's owner, Mikhail Faustin. It's the latest in a string of violent crimes in the Hove Beach area and police are mystified as to what has caused them."'' Liberty Tree Newspaper "A nightclub owner is dead and the beachside communities of east Broker are in panic after another violent shootout last night. Patrons at the Russian-themed Perestroika night club and cabaret were horrified when an argument between the owner and a man he appeared to know ended in murder. The owner, Mikhail Faustin, 45, was killed along with several accomplices whose names have not yet been released by police. The assailant escaped. Eye witnesses described a dark-haired European man in his late twenties or early 30s of average height and build, which does not narrow it down that much." "The mostly Russian community of Hove Beach is in shock. Mr. Faustin was a well known local figure, a colorful man who ran one of the best dinner clubs in the area. A lover of life, he leaves a wife and daughter." Video Walkthrough Gallery MATMT 1.JPG|Niko and Dimitri talking about Faustin. Master and Molotov 3.JPG|Faustin falls off the roof of his club. The Master and The Molotov 2.jpg|Niko making his way up to the club roof Trivia * The name of this mission is a reference to the novel The Master and Margarita by Mikhail Bulgakov. ** Despite the name of the mission, no Molotov Cocktails are used, although it could refer to Faustin's volatile nature. * When Faustin falls to his death, he will scream, but not in his own voice; in place of Faustin's voice is a random scream used by NPCs. * This is the only time in the game that Mikhail Faustin appears outside of cutscenes. * Even though this mission is given by Dimitri Rascalov, the game statistics consider it a mission for Mikhail Faustin. * The thunderstorm which appears during this mission is scripted. * If the player hasn't harmed Mikhail at all prior to the execution of the latter, then, if Niko does execute Faustin, he may attempt to get up after his fall from the roof with one or two additional scream from random NPCs, but still ends in failure with his death. * Just like with Vlad's death, Faustin can be killed by performing an execution although this one can be skipped or bypassed. * The Body Armor that appears behind the dumpster near Perestroika will only be there for this mission and won't appear unless the cutscene (where Mikhail enters the club) is triggered. Navigation }} de:The Master and the Molotov es:The Master and the Molotov pl:The Master and the Molotov Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions